A Hunter's Aftermath
by Kyra-ArcticWolf
Summary: Takes place during episode 23 after Ryouga was admitted to the hospital. Non-romantic. Recent chapters have moved further on into the series.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea would not leave me alone. So I'm hoping by writing this that I can clear my head.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal is copyright to Yoshida Shin, Miyashi Naoto, Shueisha, V-Jump, Takahashi Kazuki and Studio Gallop. I claim no rights to the characters, monsters, setting or plot.**

**A Hunter's Aftermath.**

The smell of antiseptic. The color white. Everything so uniform. From the employees to the patients. Though there were other visitors in the building, sticking out like a sore thumb unnerved her a little. But there was really no one else she knew that could accompany her to this suffocating place. Or would want to. Considering who she was here to see.

The dark haired girl walked down the white hallway slowly, the slight clicking of her boots echoing off the walls, slightly covering up the beeping of machines or the wheeling of carts as she passed room after room and individual after individual. As a nurse station was passed, one of the nurses cut across the student's path, which caused her to stop for a moment. Light blue-green eyes surveyed the employee, who was holding a clipboard and wearing a light pink uniform. A color that the teen had long since come to dislike.

"Do you need any help?" the older female asked.

"Uh.. no. I know where I am going. Thanks." the girl replied, bowing quickly before continuing her trek down the hall. The smell in the building was starting to give her a headache but that would not deter her from the reason why she had come in the first place.

Her central heterochromic eyes flicked back and forth from room to room, focused on the plates beside the door, looking for the name of her classmate. Finally, her vision came across the subject of her search.

Kamishiro Ryoga. AKA Shark.

Her other classmates thought visiting Shark was a bad idea.. mostly because he rarely comes to school and all the rumors that floated around about him.. but the dark haired girl never really listened to idle gossip. It was for people who didn't know how to think for themselves. Which seem liked most of her middle school. It was kind of annoying.

While she did not know Ryoga personally, the fourteen year old girl had read about his participation in National Duel Circuit. Though the end result really didn't matter to her. One of the reasons why tournament participation wasn't really interesting.

The young teen had heard a little bit of what happened at school from a few people and the end result.. though it was a mystery to her how a duel could land you in the hospital. Here was where the lightly tanned girl stood, having gone immediately home after school to change out of her school outfit and into clothes that felt more comfortable.

Slowly, her feet moved the dark haired girl closer to the door, which opened on it's own. The beeping of several machines was the first thing that was heard, just as it had been in the other rooms along the hall and through the building. Though it was much louder then it had been.

The light blue fabric of her pant legs rubbed against each other as the teen moved closer to the bed. Ryoga looked older then he normally did.. which was another thing that the eighth grader found odd. There was no way a duel could do this to a person. While the full details of the duel were not at her disposal, that aforementioned fact was still an obvious one.

Light blue-green hetrochromic eyes shifted to the monitor on the wall, which recorded Ryoga's vitals. A soft sigh escaped her lips before running a hand through dark strands which covered her right light blue-green eye. Vision shifted from the monitors on the wall and back to the aged figure in the bed. It was kind of frustrating that none of the staff really knew what causes this. And from what the young teen has read on the net, Ryoga is not the first victim.

The tanned girl shook her head slightly, which caused some strands to fall over her left eye. They were quickly tucked away as she walked out of the room. It was pointless to be here any longer.. and the smell was really starting to bother her.

Walking quickly down the center of the hallway, the young teen ignored everyone and everything she passed before making her way outside. After inhaling the fresh air, light blue-green eyes looked up at the stormy sky. The ground was still dry.. but the clouds could open up at any time and soak the world. Not that it really mattered to her though.

The middle school student looked at her surroundings for a moment before moving away from the building. Light blue-green eyes were focused on the ground beneath her feet and not the gloomy sky above her head. Today had been gloomy enough anyway.

About a block away from the hospital, a slight glow caught the teen's eye, which caused her to stray from her course. The glow stopped once she moved closer. In it's place was a blank dueling card. After bending down to pick it up, light blue-green eyes looked around the area, the young duelist behind them wondering who could have left a card here.

The card was quickly slipped into her jacket pocket, as the rain finally had decided to descend down to Earth. The young teen then walked over to the crosswalk and waiting for the light to turn. It wouldn't be until the next day that the card's transformation would be noticed.

**Ok.. I have not watched Yu-Gi-Oh since the second season of the original series with Yugi and Atemu. There are a lot of new things in Zexal.. so I probably took some liberties. And this is in no way a romantic oneshot. And it's staying a oneshot because I think my writing is rusty right now. So enjoy. And if you don't like it, that's fine. I just wanted to get this out of my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok.. so I'm back.. once again trying my hand at Chapter 2 of a Hunter's Aftermath. Hopefully, I will like it better this time seeing as how I actually have inspiration. I'm going to go back to the style of writing I used for the first chapter.. since writing in a different style is mainly why I disliked the second chapter. That and I really didn't have any inspiration. I think I was just trying to satisfy people when I wrote it. So here we go. Hopefully, this is better.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal is copyright to Yoshida Shin, Miyashi Naoto, Shueisha, V-Jump, Takahashi Kazuki and Studio Gallop. I claim no rights to the characters, monsters, setting or plot.**

**A Hunter's Aftermath**

**Chapter 2**

Silence. That's all the dark haired girl could hear as her eyes focused on the bed before them. Which was empty. She had heard rumors about Ryouga being discharged but would not believe them until her own eyes witnessed it. The young teenager didn't put all her faith in rumors anyway. Especially this one. Because there was no way that her classmate had been discharged. Given the state he was in. But the bed was empty.

After running a tanned hand through her hair, the ninth grader walked out of the room and down to the nurse's station, looking around for a moment before shifting her gaze back to the nurse who had addressed her. Not by name. Just with a simple question.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Kamishiro Ryouga is. I'm afraid I forgot his room number." In truth, Ayrua was sure that the location of Ryouga's room, along with it's number, had not been forgotten.. but it was better to make sure.

Having come here right after school, the blue-green eyed student had not changed out of her school uniform, which was sea green, light blue and white in color. Ayrua moved her black messenger bag, which wasn't school issued.. though she really didn't care, from one shoulder to the other while waiting for the nurse to pull up Ryouga's information. Though the ninth grader was not family, she hoped the nurse would tell her anyway.

"Kamishiro Ryouga has been already discharged."

At that, Ayrua quickly turned around to face the pink clad woman. As she had turned around to scan the area, in case Ryouga had been overlooked. "Discharged?"

"Yes, he recovered and has been sent home."

The dark haired girl bowed slightly, expressing her gratitude before walking away. It made no sense to her. How could someone in Ryouga's condition suddenly get better and be discharged? When no one really knew what was wrong in the first place. Her classmate's case hadn't been the first of it's kind, as Ayrua found out through research on the day she first visited him, but he had been the first to recover.

While walking down the stairs, the day Ryouga lost that duel at school came flooding back to her. And moreover, what her classmates were gossiping about after Ryouga was hospitalized. Tsukumo Yuma and his friends had seen the end of the duel. Maybe one of them could explain what happened and how this recovery was so sudden and unexplainable.

After descending the stairs, the fourteen-year-old walked quickly, albeit quietly, through the lobby until she had stepped outside into the sunlight. Blue-green eyes looked directly at the sun before closing. Ayrua reopened them once she started to walk away from the hospital, hoping to never come here again.

Upon arriving home, the novice duelist went into her room, locking the door behind her so that none of her family would come barging in. After placing her black bag on the bed, Ayrua quickly got out another outfit. The school uniform was quickly replaced by a pair of light blue jeans and a t-shirt. After hanging up the uniform, a tanned hand opened the messenger bag and pulled out the blank card. Though it wasn't blank anymore.

Ayrua sat quietly in her classroom the next day, listening to her classmates talk amongst each other as the bell started ringing. After hearing the bell for the second time though, it got quiet. The fourteen-year-old just assumed that the teacher was starting class and reached down to pull out the touch screen that she used for duels and school. However, after placing it on her desk, light blue-green eyes scanned the room. No one was moving. And there were multi-colored lights everywhere.

The dark haired teen then stood up and exited the classroom, being careful not to bump into the kids that were dashing into the room. Her gaze shifted from one person to another as she walked through the halls. Everyone was frozen. But why didn't it affect her?

Moving towards a window, the lightly tanned duelist looked up at the sky.. but instead of the one sun that she had looked into yesterday.. there were three. Which didn't seem to make much sense.. but then again.. nothing had made much sense recently.

Within what seemed five to ten minutes though, the suns and the multi-colored lights were gone. Everything also began moving again. The late students continued to dash towards their classrooms and before the ninth grader could move away from the window, someone bumped into her. Who just happened to be a teacher.

"Mikazuki-san, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I was just on my way there, sensei." Ayrua replied before bowing slightly, turning on her heel and walking towards her classroom for the second time that morning.

**Ok. I think this is where I'm going to leave it. Watching the beginning of episode thirteen and then watching episode twenty five kind of inspired me to write this. And I'm much happier with this version then I am with the first version I did. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**

**And before anyone asks, I don't know if I will make another chapter. We'll see. I look forward to reading your reviews.**


End file.
